Unfaithful
by lOlA97
Summary: A one shot based on the song, Unfaithful By Rihanna, Stelena/Bamon/ A cheating Delena  Elena makes one mistake that might make regret out of her life. I suck at summaries sorry for any spelling mistakes, R&R


I m not going to tell the story the way it happened. I m going to tell it the way I remember it... I guess it all happened so fast. Too fast. Sorta like a subway on a track, so fast.. You hear it coming but expect it to take a while longer... But it comes up right in front of you. Unexpected.  
>I regretted ever leaving and betraying the boy I loved more than anything in the world. He had done everything and anything he could do for me. But, I was too blind to see it. Temptation took me by, the temptation of thinking that possibly. Maybe, his brother could be something more grand for me. Knowing, how Damon had looked at me. Knowing that he loved me, and knowing that I could get him to do anything. Anything at all.<br>I thought that I loved him. But the only truth was... Was that I only loved him as Stefan's brother, as the man that was heartbroken for hundreds of years, his heart torn out and thrown into a deep hole. That Damon had a hole in his chest, something missing. Something long gone.  
>But yet, he began to get better, not much but better and from that I had thought that.. Maybe I could change him. Maybe my love would heal him, even if it wasn't the biggest love that could destroy the world, or raise it up again. Our love wasn't like that at all. But his love for my best friend was exactly like that...<br>I could still remember, the way he looked at her that night she walked on the field alive, and strong. Her dark brown eyes blazing with fire and determination. Just when Damon had thought she had died. Thought that the one girl that held his heart was gone. That he would go back to hiso old ways.  
>When Bonnie defeated Klaus, killing him instantly. Saving my life and everyone else's.<br>Damon couldn't bare to look at her that night. Because in that time... That was the time where I lost my morality. My only one true love. Stefan Salvatore. The green eyed boy that captured my heart right on the spot from where we first met. The boy that was so gentle and careful, and such a good person... Who seemed to carry light with him wherever he went, even if he was a vampire. Something usually dark in myths and tales. But he wasn't dark. Never, had he hurt me, or tried to hurt me. He would've rathered jump off a cliff than hurt me... He had told me that every night and day. His love for me was pure and unbreakable. My love for him was forever lasting, and strong... But... stupid mistakes were made. A mistake that could've been avoided... It was only my choice..  
>That one night I wish I could take back... And if I could... I know things would've been different...<br>That night...

"I'll be right back, I'll just go see if Alaric has all the weapons," Stefan said smiling warmly.

I smiled back and nodded, "Just be careful." And I kissed his lips softly.

He grinned and went out the door, I sighed. The whole defeating Klaus and moonstone thing was already tiring. All everyone could hope for was final peace, to just settle down with Stefan and lead a happy normal life.

Soon I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and there stood Damon with a drink in hand, "Hello, Elena." He said smirking, I could tell he was drunk... He must've had another fight with Bonnie, his usual smooth pale cheeks, were bright red and flushed. His electirc blue eyes were dark and red with of course the toxic liqour and somehow, anger.

"What happened? Another fight with Bonnie?" I asked crossing my arms and walking over to him.

He scoffed, "Same shit. 'Oh, Damon, you can't keep feeding off of people. Oh, do you really think you care about me?' Please, what does she expect?" He shouted now, setting his frustration to me, I sighed and sat down on the couch to listen to his ranting.

"I mean, com'on! She should've seen this coming! I told her from the start, I would only break her heart, it s a fact. And even though I warned her, even though I guaranted her that I would only hurt her terribly, she still pursued me. Ain t love grand?" He said, taking another vicoius sip of his vodka.

I bit my lip, honestly, in my deep thoughts. The thoughts that were never shown and spoken, I never liked the idea of Bonnie being with Damon. Damon Salvatore? How could Bonnie, the girl who could sometimes push people too hard, deal with Damon? He would only get pissed off at her for pushing him too much. She never tried to change him, she would only make remarks of people changing themselves. Maybe it was true, but what Damon needed was love, she needed to cut his sneaky jokes and his devious smirk. That part of Damon wasn't right. But Bonnie would only tell me,

"El, I can't cut that off him. Then he wouldn't be Damon. I fell in love with him by those marks of him, I love his male sassyness, and his smirk and how he makes me laugh. I love him. All I can do is just encourage him to not feed off people, and soon he'll do it, because he loves me."

I would only nod and stay quiet. I didn't care anyway, it wasn't like I was jealous of the fact that Bonnie was with Damon... Or maybe it was...

"Damon, are you going to break up with her?" I asked all of a sudden.

He looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows, "Why do you care?" He asked.

My heart skipped a beat, for some reason words began to spill out of my mind, words I had thought of way before, "Don't you think you deserve someone better? Someone to understand you? To not push you in that way?" I stood and came closer to him, our faces inchs apart.

His turquiose eyes stared into mine, "Damon... I have never realized this until now.. But.. I want you.. Be with me..." I whispered.

My mind was far left, Stefan had gone... All in my mind was Damon, just acheing for the moment that he would kiss me...

He looked at me, his eyes racking my body... My heart was speeding.. Then with a crash of his glass to the floor he pulled me foward and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss began passionate and heated, and stayed that way.. His hands traveled down my waist, his index finger trailing down my spine...  
>Our tounges were melted in eachothers mouths, kissing with such a fire. Such a lustfilled need.<br>He backed me up against the wall and rubbed his hands on my waist, his chilled fingers on my bare skin... Sends bolts of excitment through me.  
>He ripped my shirt open, revealing my black bra to him. His eyes looked all over me, as if he was preparing for his next move or mine.<br>I tore his shirt open, discarding it.. His chest muscular and built... So perfect. I kissed his collerbone and trailed up to his lips. I bit his bottom lip and pulled him closer. He groweled under his breath, his smooth lips went down my neck.  
>He picked me up anc my legs instintcvily wrapped around his waist, he held my weight against him and the wall. He took off my jeans, leaving me only in my panties and bra. He looked at me and whispered in my ear, biting it softly, "Are you sure you want this?"<br>I unzipped his jeans and pulled off his underwear, exposing him. The sight of his body left me to a full minded descion.. "I want you, badly." And he ripped off my underwear and began to move his hips into me...

And from that night... This is where the story begins...

That continued for weeks, that night when Stefan returned smiling and hugging me, "I told you, I was going to be fine." And he kissed my forehead.  
>Damon sat across the room drinking and looking at me intently... Behind Stefan's back, I would smile back at Damon, smile back at his dancing eyes that danced with desire... Never in my mind did I think, that what I was doing was wrong... Being unfaithful to Stefan and to my best friend, Bonnie... I didn't know how Damon felt in that department... I remember when we finished having sex, he only layed there on the carpet, staring at the ceiling, "We don't tell anyone about this, not Bonnie. I don't know if you want to tell Stefan. But please don't tell her.. I'll handle it."<br>I looked at him, "Are you going to break up with her?"  
>He nodded, "I can't do this to her. I want this, but I can't cheat on her. She doesn't deserve it."<br>I didn't think about how wrong everything was, all on my mind was Damon. I wanted him, I loved him. Or at least that's what I had thought...  
>Weeks had past, the same routine, whenever Stefan left or whenever I left, I would meet up with Damon... Sometimes it would just be sex, then sometimes just longing, or just a date.<p>

One day Caroline found us at a resturant, she greeted us, "Hey guys, you two are having lunch together?" She asked awkwardly.

I looked at Damon, to keep him quiet, I only nodded in response, "Yeah, we're just settling things over the battle with Klaus. Planning it."

Caroline raised an unsatisfied eyebrow and nodded, "Well, I'll see you guys around." And she left.

That was a quick shot.

There wasn't really a moment when Damon and I would get caught. At least never in the act, until one night. We managed to calm down before Stefan entered the room...

Damon had me against the dresser, kissing my neck passionatly. Whispering words of desire in my ear.

Soon someone opened the door, and quickly. Damon ran vampire speed across the room and sat on the chair with a book in hand.

Thankfully I still had my clothes on.

Stefan walked in and raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?" He asked as me came beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Damon looked up from the book, "Nothing, we're only discussing over the battle with Klaus. I gotta go, I need to see Bonnie." And he left the room.

Stefan seemed tense, and at that moment which seemed like suspicoun, I only kissed him fiercly.

He seemed surpirised at first, and he returned the kiss. Wrapping his arms around my waist, with my hands on his cheeks.

He broke away and looked into my eyes, while his fingers crawled to my blouse, stroking the button softly. His eyes asked for permission.

I nodded, with Stefan.. When we slept together it wasn't like having sex with Damon... Being with Damon was like a fire waiting to spread, it was heated and lustfilled...

With Stefan everything was soft, every touch by him was made out of love, desire did sparkle in his eyes... He made love to me... He wanted me and needed me.

I loved him, I truly did... But I still didn't understand why I insisted on betraying him...

After we made love, my head rested on his chest. He stroked my hair gently and he whispered, "I love you. With everything I have, and I promise to protect you from Klaus... I won't let him lay a finger on you... I promise."

I looked at him and kissed his lips gently.. For which I knew, would maybe be the last kiss...

Damon's POV

I walked down Bonnie's street, heading to her house... To do something I knew would tear me up completely... I knew it would destroy me and hurt me with everything I held... I knew what I had done to her was betrayal, dissapointment... She didn't deserve me...

I knocked on her door, my mind twirled with the thought of how she would react... Maybe I shouldn't do this.. Maybe this was a mistake..

I began to back away, until Bonnie opened the door, her black curly hair surronding her heart shapped face... Her beautiful caramal skin shined against the daylight... Her fierce light brown eyes glittered. She smiled softly.

"Hey, I missed you." She hugged me tightly, her arms wrapped around my neck...

I closed my eyes as I inhaled her scent... Soft and crisp, the smell of flowers and vanilla.

My arms stayed by me sides. She tensed and backed away, "What's going on?"

I looked down at my feet, doing anything to not look into her eyes and see that hurt that must've been there...

"Bonnie... I..."

"I know.." She whispered.

I returned my gaze to her, she looked at me. Her face in a frown, she sniffed. Tears were running down her cheeks, "Caroline told me that she found you and Elena at some resturant... Having lunch. She's not stupid or either am I. I know you've been cheating on me.. W-with..." She trailed off her voice cracking.

She began to sob.

I couldn't bear seeing her cry, I tried to hold her hand but she backed away from my touch, "Don't touch me." She spat.

"Bonnie... You need to understand-"

"No, you understand. Understand that what I felt for you is gone. Completely," She took my hand and held it to her heart.

I felt her heartbeat under my palm, it was weak... Not the usual hearty heatbeat, the one I would listen to when I would watch her sleep...

"You know what this is? It s my heart. And it s broken. Can you feel it?" She asked, tears spilling from her eyes, they hit the porch floor like precious diamonds...

From that moment I knew what I had done... And I might've regretted so many things in my life... But what I did to the one woman I truly did love... Was regretable. Being regret. It was as if I was losing someone... I never had..

She backed away from me, letting my hand drop.

She stared at me for a good couple of seconds, then turned around and went inside her house.

"Goodbye, Damon." She whispered and closed the door...

And there I stood...

Elena's pov

Weeks had passed, Damon and I had cut low on the sneakings... I didn't know what had happened with Bonnie. I didn't see her much, she seemed distant... I hoped that she didn't find out about Damon and I...  
>One day Damon texted me saying he wanted to see me, to meet him in the woods, his car was parked.<p>

Scarliy, I was actually excited... That was how much I would betray Stefan.

"Stefan, I'm going to hang out with Caroline and Bonnie, I'll be back soon." I lied smoothly.

He shurgged his eyebrows and nodded slowly, "Uh, yeah.. Sure. I'll see you later."

I smiled and kissed him softly and went out the door... I had a feeling, a deep feeling that Stefan was getting suspecious. But I backed the thought away and continued to walk into the woods...

"What happened with Bonnie?" I asked Damon as I layed in the back seat of his car with him, my legs across his lap, my back resting against the car door. The leather sweating against my bare body.

He stared out the window, "Nothing. I compelled her. It's over, I'm all yours now." He said now smirking and climbing on top of me, kissing my neck like rose petals.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be enimies with her."

But I already knew that if that complusion ran off her, she would hate me... But I didn't care...

He nodded against my neck, kissing me more, "Just keep quiet." He whispered and ran his hands up my stomach, feeling my chest.. Kissing me all over...

The thoughts of Bonnie left me head... Once again...

Then came that night... The night of the battle... Everything went.. kinda well... Despite the fact that Bonnie... Bonnie died...  
>I remember when Klaus has pushed her over her limit of power.. she fell to the floor, everyone froze.. Damon eyes.. They shut down, they seemed to lose any light in them, his whole body slumped.. Damon was gone... He had runned to her in vampire speed, and held her in his arms.<p>

"BONNIE! Bonnie, wake up wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup!" He kept repeating over and over again screaming on the top of his lungs.

He bit his wrist and fed her his blood... I came beside him, looking at my friend who I had betrayed... Hurt.. and stole the one person she loved..  
>Gulit and regret built up in me..<p>

Stefan came beside us, while Alaric, Jeremy and Caroline, Tyler faught.

"Damon, it's too late.." Stefan whispered to his brother..

Damon's turqoiuse eyes filled with water, he chewed his lip...

"I-I'm so sorry..." He whispered to Bonnie, and held his forehead against her's.

"I always will love you... I'm so sorry, love." He began to sob.. I had never seen him cry... Never seen him sob... He cried loudly... Studdering words slipped from his lips.. He stared down at Bonnie, her heart shapped face with closed eyes... She looked so peaceful...

Tears fell from my eyes, I couldn't help but begin to cry... Knowing from what I had done to her... How I destroyed her relationship.

"B-Bonnie.. I'm sorry." I whispered.

Stefan, I could feel his gaze on me... A questioning gaze of why I was sorry...

"Damon! Stefan!" Alaric shouted from across the field, "There's more of them!"

Stefan looked at Damon, "Com'on, we have to go."

Damon tensed, and backed away from Bonnie, "Com'on, Elena." He roughly grabbed my hand and pushed me gently to Stefan.

"I'll kill him, you take care of her." He said firmly and ran vampire speed across the field.

Stefan looked irritated, "Elena, I want you to stay here. Beside Bonnie. I'm going."

"Stefan, wait-"

"Stay here, Elena!" He spat.

And he ran behind Damon...

I stood there, freezing by the chilling air, and by the chilling regret of doing what I did to Bonnie...

I couldn't look at her dead body... I couldn't even look at myself in the same way again... I was wrong. Damon had still loved her. He loved her with everything he had... He never loved me, and I never loved him... Our relationship was distructive... I manipulated him.. Changed him into something he wasn't...

It was as if, Damon was only in love with the idea of being with me... And I was only in love with the idea of being with him..

I knew my heart belonged to Stefan, and Stefan always. But.. That was gone now, tonight was the night I would come clean. Unstain the betrayal I had done to a man that never deserved something like that..

I kneeled by Bonnie, and pushed some stray hairs out of her face, "I... I don't know if you can still listen to me. But I need you, and I want you to know. That I am so... So sorry for everthing I have done... For stealing and taking someone you loved unconditionally. I'm so sorry for ripping you and Damon apart.. I'm sorry for that night, I'm sorry for underestimaing you. For making you look so small, for me to be so selfish... I'm so sorry, Bonnie. You will always be my best friend.. God, I can't even call you that after what I have done.." I sobbed and hug my head in shame.

Tears poured out of my eyes, and spilled on the dirt ground.

I stood up and backed away from her, and walked to the field, to give myself to Klaus. To just let him take me... It didn't matter anymore, I had ruined my life, lost someone who had loved me with everything in his being. I lost the one man that held my heart... I lost a friendship with a man who loved my best friend, my friend who had changed him in ways no one could honestly understand. I even lost a man who held a stable friendship with me, a friendship that was healthy... But I ruined it..  
>I couldn't understand it at the time...<p>

I walked out the field, and there was Klaus watching his clan fight with my loved ones.

"KLAUS!" I shouted.

He looked at me and smirked, "I see... Have you come to fight me, weak one?"

"No. You can take me. I'll break the curse."

Stefan and the whole clan stopped fighting, he ran towards me and stood in front of my protectivly.

"No. Elena go hide! NOW!" He demanded.

I pushed him aside gently and walked towards Klaus, Damon then came, "What the hell are you doing? GO!" He screamed, his blue eyes burning with anger and desperation.

"NO! I want to do this! I need to! LET GO!"

Soon a source of power overtook, Klaus he screamed in pain and fell to the floor, gripping his head.

"MAKE IT STOP! GOD PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Stefan spun around just as Damon and I did.

Bonnie stood, her dark brown eyes shining with the fire that outstood from where the vampires were burning, screeching with pain.

Only Stefan and Damon, Caroline weren't burning.

Klaus wasn't burning but he was screaming, screaming louder than thunder.

Bonnie whispered chants, and kept her eyes on Klaus.

Klaus stayed on the ground, his fingertips sinking into his forehead, bleeding. He scratched his face from the pain, his fingertips moved to his eyes, he plunged them in with pain.

His screams were the most terrorfiying thing I had ever heard.

Bonnie said one last chant, and Klaus gasped up towards the sky and dropped back to the floor. A pool of blood enveloping his head.

Damon and Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler and I, stood there just staring.

Damon then looked at Bonnie, his blue eys sparkling with admiration and hope. As if the life was sucked back into him, that he could breathe again to know Bonnie was alive... That his immortal life still meant something to him.

"B-Bonnie..?" He said softly, coming towards her.

Bonnie stared at him, tears springing from her eyes. Soon Damon was in front of her, his hands shook and softly, slowly... He held her shoulders, "Bonnie?" He asked once more.

Bonnie only stared and then, she whipered hoarsly, "I..." and she dropped to the floor.

"Bonnie!" He exclaimed and catched her. Bonnie's eyes were closed, but she continued to breathe.

Stefan came by Damon's side along with Jeremy and Tyler, Caroline, Alaric.

I only stood behind, just staring... she had come back... I wondered if she heard what I had said... If she... forgave me...

Damon's pov

I dropped Bonnie off at her house, her fainted figure in my arms, bridal style as I went up the stairs to her room.  
>Her round face, peaceful... I layed her down, and pulled the sheets up resting just around her shoulders.<br>I stroked her face gentlly and began to walk out the room, I had lost her... I knew there was no way for me to get her back... I lost the girl I loved...

"Damon?" I heard her say.

I turned around to find her sitting up, running a hand through her hair.

I smiled softly, "Hey... You did great tonight." I said..

She thoughtfully nodded, "I.. I killed him?"

I nodded, "Yes.. Everyone is safe now... It's all done."

Bonnie played with her fingers, but didn't look at me.

I gathered up the nerve and decided to say what I needed to.. Even if she didn't forgive me.. "Bonnie... I'm sorry,"

She looked at me, her eyes with sheer tears.

"Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away, and all the things I want to say... can find no voice. Then, in silence.. I can only hope my eyes will speak from what's coming from my heart... Look into my eyes, and tell me you don't see regret." I said, going up to her and sitting next to her.

She looked into my eyes, then bit her lip and looked away, "Damon, just go... It's done and over with..."

I held her hand, "No. You think that I don't regret what I did... Believe me, everyday I want to kick myself in the ass for what I did to you. I lost you, yeah... Lost the one person that could see through me, and control me in ways I loved... I miss you... I miss you so much, and everyday for the rest of my immortal life, even to the day I get sent to hell... I'll always love you and regret what I did." I said.

I felt tears drip on my hand while I held hers, they were her tears. She made small sniffs, and bit her lip..

Anger began to spread through me, anger from myself... Anger of that night with Elena... Betraying, Bonnie...

I continued, "I loved you. And you knew what I did. You knew all the fucking stupid things I ve done. But the love was stronger than anything anyone could think of. The goddamn regret. I ll tell you what the biggest regret of my life I let my love go. What did I do? I m ashamed. The guilt, these things..I won't ever let anyone ever say you shouldn t regret anything. I won't do that. I regret what I want! I use that regret for anything, any way I want. I can use it.. This is a long way to go with no punch. A little moral story, I say Love. Love. Love. This fucking life oh, it s so fucking hard. For 100 and something years.. I've lived it all.. So long. Life isn't short, it s long. It s long. Goddamn. What did I do? What did I do? I can't take it! I can't take it anymore! I've lived these past days, in nothingness! NOTHING! Only doing shit that didn't even matter to me! I made the girl that loved my brother break his heart. My brother loved, Elena. God, did he love her... That look in both of their eyes that used to make me burn with jealousy... Then.. Then I saw you! YOU! You cleared my heart, cleared my mind and did things that made me change myself!" I shouted, not in anger.. But in plain desperation.

Bonnie only looked at me, and listened to every word I said.

I laughed humorlessly, "I still remember the night, we had that fight... how I blaimed you for loving me... When I said, how and why did you fall in love with me... Why did it happen? What's the point in those kisses you would always give, those hugs that made my heart go at ease... those moments when we made love, that desire sparkling in your eyes.. How much I loved you, how much I wanted every inch of you... How much... How much, I needed you in my life.. To control me, to love me and to make me think that I wasn't a heartless bastard. To just see your face made everything alright... And now... Why? Why can't you see? I love you.. And I am so... so utterly sorry..."

Tears filled my eyes, I never cried... not even in front of Bonnie.. I couldn't turn off my emotions, it was all out...

Bonnie only stared at me, tears of her own spilling.

And then I whispered one last thing, "Isn t that what you wanted? Isn t it great? Aren t we happy now? Don t you understand that everything I do, I do it for you? Anything that might be special in me, is you You're the only good in me... And I..." I trailed off, "Goodbye, Bonnie."

I left and ran out of her house vampire speed. Leaving Bonnie... I didn't know where I was going, but I had to go somewhere.. where I could forget the pain in her eyes...

Elena's pov

Stefan dropped me off at my house, the drive was quiet... Not one of those comfortable silences you could have with someone you were really close with... now like we used to have... This silence was horrible, making my heart speed up. My stomach turn... Regret only filled my mind...

Damon had dropped off, Bonnie... Bonnie who only nodded in goodbye when she left with Damon. That look in her eyes, of no more trust with me... That betrayal.. everyone looked at me that way.. Except Jeremy and Alaric, who didn't know a thing of what happened... And Stefan, who didn't know the story yet... But had a huge suspicion...

Stefan walked me to my porch, "Here you are. I'll see you tommorow. Goodnight, Elena." He said.

I grabbed his arm, "Stefan... I need to tell you something."

He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and nodded, "Yes?"

I bit my lip, "Come in." I said, opening the door and stepping into the living room.

We both sat down on the couch.

I gulped, this was it... I was going to lose him forever..

"Stefan... I don't.. I don't know what happened.. What was going through my head, if this was my decsion for months... I never meant for this to happen... Before I explain.. I want you to know, that I love you.. I have loved you, and I don't think I'll ever stop... I'll love you forever. And I'll always regret that night. Stefan, I slept with Damon..." I said, tears already streaming down my cheeks.

Stefan eyes got teary and he let out a soft breath, "What... I..."

I continued, "That night, you went to get the weapons from Alaric... Damon had an argument with Bonnie.. And he was vurnable.. And I.. I was jealous.. Jealous that Damon had fallen in love with my best friend, when he should've been with me... Even if I was with you... I don't love Damon.. I thought I did... I was only in love with the idea of being with him.. thinking I could change him. As if he were some regular bad boy, when in reality... I was ever the one to change him.. It was Bonnie, who didn't try to change his personality, but instead she changed his actions... I thought I would do a better job... And so... one thing led from another.. And it happened..." I explained, tears bursting out, sobs...

Stefan had small tears leaking from his eyes, which made my heart pound.. A pain ran through me...

He didn't say anything, but only rest his head in both his hands, "Was it once?" He asked. A slight of hope in his voice.

I broke that hope, "No... it happened more than once.. We just stopped.. we stopped two days before the battle with Klaus."

He scoffed and smiled humorlessly, "Why did you do this? I... I thought you loved me.. Here I thought, you weren't anything like Katherine.. But.."

"Stefan please! Please, forgive me!" I pleaded holding his hand.

He didn't take his hand away from mine, but he didn't return the grip.

"I thought I loved him.. But I didn't, I loved you-"

He cut me off and said, "Elena... If you fall in love with two people... You're supposed to pick the second.. Because if you fell in love with the second, you never loved the first one." And with that, Stefan stood up and walked away.

I still held on to his hand, holding him back. "Stefan! Please! Forgive me!"

He snatched his hand out of mine and ran vampire speed, out the door.

Leaving me on my knees in the living room, tears dripped wildly to the floor, "STEFAN!" I screamed in pain.

My heart ached, my head spun with the images of that hurt in his eyes... those eyes I fell in love with, a light green.. a green you'd see on a spring morning, with the recently bloomed stems and full grown trees.  
>I expected this, I knew I was going to lose him... but why did it hurt so much, when it was all expected?<p>

3 years later...

Damon's POV

The sun streamed through the window of my room.. 'God damn, sun.' I thought annoyed, while throwing a pillow over my face to block it.

Three years had passed, since that night.. The night of the battle with Klaus. That night where I told Bonnie, everything I had held in me for weeks... I told her my regret, my love for her.. and showed her emotions I'd never shown to anyone before...

And then I ran.. Ran away and came back to the bording house. To find, Stefan, sitting in front of the fire place with a drink in hand..

His eyes only stared into the fire...

Then I knew... Elena had told him everything. That night, Stefan only looked at me and then looked away. Without one word...

I walked passed and just went up to my room...

And the morning after that, he was gone... and he hadn't returned.. I don't know where he's gone.. But I knew he was safe, but I never had the nerve.. to say sorry.. That was the only reason that I wanted to see him again, to say I was sorry, sorry for ruining things.. for fucking up so badly all the time... For confusing Elena, for me thinking I was in love with her. When the only love I had for her was the idea of it... I didn't respect her as an equal, always trying to change her view on something. To push her into something she didn't want to do.. Until that night, I got what I wanted. Then immeditalty regreted it, because I already found someone to fill that empty space in my heart...

Bonnie... She left Mystic Falls... She went to New York, to study at NYU... Where we were planning to buy an apartment and I'd live with her... But that was taken away from me, and it was given up. I knew she was safe, Caroline would fill me in. And she would fill me in, about Elena.. Elena remained in Mystic Falls, but she was a nervous wreck, of course she still held her sanity. But all the time she would worry about, Stefan. She'd visit sometimes, just to check on me. Or I'd visit her to see if she still reamined on good terms.

There was nothing romantic between us anymore, just a simple friendship. We both knew we were wrong.

My cell phone began to ring, I stood up and reached for it from the bed stand.

"Hello?" I said annoyed, I didn't like the idea of someone calling me at 6 in the morning.

"Damon! Good morning, Mr. Grumpy. Anyways, I need you to go with Tyler to, the tuxedo shop. You guys need to buy the tuxs'. I'll be with Elena and Bonnie, at the Bridal shop." Caroline said with her bubbly chirping voice.

Right when she said, Bonnie. I felt my body go still. "Bonnie?"

"Uh, yeah. She came back for the wedding. So, meet Tyler at the Tux shop at 10. Bye!" And she hung up.

I shut the phone, and only stood dumbfounded... Bonnie was back...?

Elena's pov

I stood outside of the Bridal shop waiting to meet, Caroline. Three years had passed since the battle with Klaus... And from the night where I lost Stefan... I didn't know where he went... Every night my mind would wander to him, to wonder if he was okay. If he was... Happy.. Now not being in pain.. Or if he still felt that tinge of pain. I still held that pain and that regret, I would probably have it for the rest of my life...

And, Bonnie... I didn't know if Caroline invited her to her wedding... But if she did, I knew what I had to do..

"Elena!" Caroline greeted as she came up to me and hugged me.

"Hey,"

"Gosh, I'm already nervous about the fitting! Tyler is with Damon at the tux shop." She said smiling brightly.

"Great, did you invite, Bonnie?" I asked.

Caroline's smile died down and she nodded hesitantly, "Yeah... I hope you don't mind.. I think, Damon did.."

"No it's fine! I understand, Damon.. But I'm fine... I need to say somethings to her anyway..." I said.

Caroline nodded and rested her hand on my shoulder, "She'll forgive you... I told her you were going to be at the wedding. And she said it was fine.. She needed to talk to you too."

That made me more hopeful. Hopeful, that Bonnie had forgiven me...

"Guys!"

Caroline and I then saw, Bonnie. Bonnie who changed a bit, her black curly hair was straigtened and her dark brown eyes had a light tint of eyeliner. She was dressed in some skinny jeans and a dark maroon tanktop with a forest green jacket on. And paired with dark brown boots.

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed and met Bonnie, in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much!" Caroline said.

Bonnie laughed and smiled, "Me too," She then looked at me, and her smiled softened, "Hey, Elena."

I smiled and waved, "Hey," That was all I could say... I could tell, Bonnie still felt a sort of uncomfortness around me.

Caroline then changed the subject, "So, let's get those dresses!"

We all smiled and went to the shop..

Damon's POV

"Damon!" Tyler exclaimed, waving his hand in front of my face.

I slapped it away annoyed, "What?" I snapped.

Tyler scoffed, "I said, are you ready to go? We already bought the tuxs' we're going to meet, Caroline and the girls at the Grill."

I nodded, "Alright," I took my tux and then said, "I'm going home, you go to the Grill. See you later."

Tyler nodded, "Alright, see you, Damon." And he headed down the street.

I didn't want to go to the Grill.. Knowing, Bonnie was going to be there. Along with Elena, making it even more awkward... Now I wasn't even sure if I was going to attend, Caroline's wedding. I wanted to, just to make Barbie happy but... Bonnie was going to be there, staring at me with those eyes that I would call, 'Judgy'. Now, she had every right to be looking at me with judging eyes...

I came into the, Bording house and threw my tux on the couch, and headed up to my room. All I would do for the past three years was stay in my room.

As I came up the stairs, I felt a presence... A prescence I knew well... That smell of strawberries and the ocean... Bonnie.

I ran vampire speed into my room, and opened the door.

Bonnie stood there, read what looked like the letters I would write... to her...

Bonnie's natural fiercly curly hair was straightend and longer, with bangs coming over her browline. She looked different.. But that same scent held her.

She looked up from the paper, her eyes glittered against the sun that streamed through the window.

Bonnie's gave me a small smile, "Hey, Damon."

A breath escaped my lips, "B-Bonnie..?"

She nodded, "Yeah... I um.. Came back, for Caroline's wedding.. Her big day with, Tyler." She put down the letter and gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry, I just saw it there.. And-"

"It's fine... Aren't you supposed to be at the Grill?" I asked, chewing my bottom lip, and taking small steps towards her.

She gulped, "Yeah.. I really didn't... I wanted to see you.. If you were okay.. I see you've been, holding up.. By writing letters.. That I never would read." She said, making that small gesture with her lips moving to the side, the way she always would.

I sighed, "Uh, yeah..."

Bonnie only looked at her hands, seeming to avoid eye contact with me.

I then said, "How have you been? In New York?"

"It's good... The big city.. Sometimes it's a lot, for a small town girl like me.. But it's good. I'm happy." She said smiling softly.

I smiled back, when she said she was happy... I hoped she really was, "I'm glad you're happy. It's all I've wanted for you."

She only stared at me with soft eyes, then looked away, "Well, um.. I should get to the grill.. Stay for awhile... I'll see you at the wedding."

And she picked up her bag, and walked past me, but stopping right at the doorway, "It was good to see you, Damon."

I nodded, "You too..."

She nodded in depart and walked out.

I let out sigh, finally breaths escaped from my lips. I was holding in all in, just by her standing in front of me... To still recongnize that scent... To feel the rush of her hair pass my face.. To just look her in the eyes again...

I walked to my desk, and picked up the letter I had wrote for her last night... Over the years I would write small letters... To cope with myself, and kinda lay down the regret... Even tho I still held it.

I read the letter one more time, to re-read the words I had written for her...

Dear, Bonnie

You'll probably never read this, I'm probably just writing this for myself. Or thereputical reasons. I should probably just say all this stuff, like I should've in the past. It's September, 3 today. Which would've been our five year anniversery. I know, if we were still together, you would've just stayed at the bording house.. Making dinner with me, our favorite pasta. And you smiling contantly. We would then dance and watch a movie.. And I'd carry you to the bedroom, and from there we would've shown love to one another. I would've treated you with tenderness, and your dark brown eyes would gaze into mine... We would be happy.  
>Lately, I've only been thinking of what could've happened on our anniversy... It's been three years since.. that night.<br>And I know if we would've seperated in a friendly manner, you would probably roll your eyes by knowing I still haven't found anyone. I'm aware that it's been three years and I still haven't found anyone or anything. I'm aware that, I should be over you... But I'm not. I still live with regret from what I have done. I think I'll carry it for all my eternal life. I have tried tho. I've tried to forget the way you'd smile, the way you'd give a small loopsided smirk with your lips. You'd do that whenever you'd prove something to me. I've tried to forget so many things. I don't know if you have tried to forget me... Or just wanted to... Or already have... I would've told you that, I would rather be the pain you remember than the love you forget... Even tho I wouldn't want pain for you, but in these sircumstances, I really don't want you to forget what we had. Even tho maybe for you, it wasn't real.. Since I betrayed you in the highest matter. I just hope you're fine. And happy... Maybe you've found someone new.. Or not.  
>But all I want for you is hapiness... And I doubt you'd want the same, I know you probably only want me to get a stake in my heart. Believe me I've thought about it sometimes..<br>Caroline has been saying I should find someone new. Just to forget you, to not keep holding on.. Since she told me you asked.. how I was. And if I was seeing anyone. Caroline of course, talks a lot. And gave all my information of my lonliness to you. And you only replied, that I should find someone... And that I always was the hard headed loner type. Which is true. I'm going to try. People say, "Oh, you'll find someone. There are plenty of fish in the sea." But I think I'm a fish in a bucket.  
>But, there are some girls. I only look but never start anything, pretty blondes. And girls with pretty eyes, and amazing bodies.<br>But honestly, they could never amount to you.  
>It's funny, we remember things so easily. It becomes natural over time, like how you learn to tie your shoes. Play piano. That's how it is with people, it's like you remember every movement they make. You memorize eachother's bodies. I still remember the way you'd tose and turn during night, and you couldn't sleep without you feeling me against you.. I would hold your hand, and your fingers twirl around mine... And that base of your heartbeat. Finding someone new, is like moving to a country you don't know much. It's scary. You know, if we were still together. Like a night like this, boring and dark. I'd take you to the old woods, give you a piggyback ride and just run through the forest. Your laughter would fill my ears. We'd lay under the stars, counting each. I'd eventually fall asleep, and you'd wake me up with kisses... And I would return them, challenging you a game of who loves the most.<br>Out of all I have written, there's only one thing I wanted to say... Is that.. I miss you.. A lot.. Nowadays, you're quite far away...  
>I wonder if you think of me.. Wonder.. Or just one thought of me.. I know you probably don't want to think of me.. I just.. I wish you'd talk to me.. Just to hear your voice again. Just some sign, that you still remember... Because honestly... I.. I'm not doing well.<br>Life is... actually.. Pretty much shit. Like it was before I realized how much you meant to me.  
>Look at that. I've gone through this whole page, without using the L word. But just reading this, objectivly.. I.. I still love you..<br>And I don't think... I'll ever stop. I hope you're happy... Because I miss you. A lot.  
>But I hope most of all that you understand, that even thought I will never be with you, laugh with you, cry with you, or kiss you, I love you. With all my heart, I love you. And I will... forever.<br>I guess there's only one thing I want to say... It's that.. I belong to you. You could do anything you wanted with me and I would let you. You could ask anything of me and I d break myself trying to make you happy. My heart tells me this is the best and greatest feeling I have ever had.  
>I love you, Bonnie. I will regret that night forever... Even tho what I did will be the last pain I give you, these are the last words of love, that I write for you.<p>

With much love,

Damon

I put down the letter, she read it all... She knew what I wrote... I wonder what she thought, did she think I was some lovestruck crazy ass vampire?  
>I had no idea what she thought, but deep down... I hoped she would take those words, and realize that I still love her. Love her with every inch of my being.<br>I would just have to wait and see...

Elena's pov

Caroline and Tyler, I sat in the Mystic Grill.. Bonnie had told us she would be back, that she needed to handle something...  
>I was guessing that she went to see Damon. It seemed like a purposful thing to do. Since, Damon, still has been down lately. How he didn't come to the Grill because, Bonnie was going to be here.. And me.. It would've awkward for me too.<br>Bonnie then, walked in the Grill.

"Hey, guys," She greeted and sat next to me.

I tensed slightly, not because I didn't like her or anything... It was just awkward, because right now all I wanted to do was make things right with her.

"Hey, Bon. Where did you go?" Caroline asked, while taking a small sip of coke.

Bonnie bit her lip, "I went to see, Damon.. If he was okay and all."

"Yeah, he didn't want to come, he just wanted to stay at the bording house.. Or maybe it was because of E-" Tyler then shut up.

Caroline seemed to kick him, so he wouldn't bring up the past.

Tyler blushed then said, "Nevermind."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, and said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom."

Caroline gave Tyler a look, "What? I didn't know, I thought they were back on good terms."

Caroline sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Elena?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled softly, "Go talk to her."

I sighed and took a deep breath, the chances were that Bonnie, wasn't going to forgive me easily.

I nodded and went to the bathroom.

When I walked in, Bonnie was by the sinks washing her hands.

"Hey," I said softly.

She looked and me and nodded in greet.

"Bonnie... I know this is sudden.. But we need to talk over what happened-"

Bonnie spoke up, "About what, Elena? It's set and done, things have changed. It's been three years, and you think I've spent those three years hating you? I haven't. I've completely forgotten it, I haven't forgotten, Damon... But I forgot about what happened between you two... It hurt. God, it hurt so much, but... It happened. And I cannot hate you. But, I don't know if I can... Still hold that friendship we had.."

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry... I.. I don't know what happened... I.. I can't even explain it, but I need you to know, how much I regret that night.. And, what I did to Stefan... I will never forgive myself, every morning I feel as if my life... It turned into complete crap.. I feel like crap, worthless. A stupid whore-"

Bonnie held my shoulders, and looked at me, "You are NOT a whore. Don't ever say that. And I forgive you... I cannot hate you, or Damon, for the rest of my life. But I won't hold a relationship with, Damon. But.. maybe.. Possibly, you're still my best friend. And best friend's forgive eachother, even if they commit the worst things."

I cried out of sadness and happiness, some weird mixture. I was happy to get my friend back, to see her smile. But that regret still would hit me, that pain of losing everything.. My everything. Stefan.

Bonnie and I hugged, we stayed crying and hugging for 60 seconds then let go.

Bonnie smiled softly, "Don't cry. Gosh, we look so weird crying here, in the bathroom."

We both laughed, finally she forgave me.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"This is probably, the wrong time to ask this.. But, have you seen or heard from Stefan?" I asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, I actually ran into him today, on the way to the bridal shop. He's coming to, Caroline's wedding. We would talk too, over the phone in New York. He says he's fine, but I'm sure that... That he misses you, a lot." She said.

My heart skipped a beat, "He's coming... And he has no reason to miss me.. I completely tore him apart-"

"Elena. He has already forgiven you. You know that Stefan, is the most humble and forgiving person there would be."

I looked down at the floor, maybe he did forgive me... But I still had to say, what I needed to say... I would make things right, I did with, Bonnie.. Now, Stefan was next.

The day after

Elena's POV

Caroline and Tyler stood at the altar, saying their vows. I stood by Bonnie, and all of Caroline's other friends.

Caroline looked beautiful, in her long white dress with flowers in her hair. Her blonde hair was lose in curls.

Tyler kept looked at her, just gazing into her dark blue eyes, as if he fell in love with her all over again.

Damon stood by Tyler's side, one of his best men, just to fit the bill.

I could see, Damon constantly staring at, Bonnie. His blue eyes glittering against the sun that beamed the garden.

Bonnie only looked at Caroline and Tyler, but she would look at Damon, too. It was obvious that she still loved him, and of course Damon, still had much love for her...

And then there was Stefan... Stefan stood by Damon's side.

Stefan still looked the same, his beautiful light green eyes that were filled with tenderness, and he caramal locks that were wavy.

We hadn't had a greeting yet, he only nodded in greet when we both came to the altar.

I didn't know if he would look at me, when I wasn't looking.. But I surely did, just to see his face again.. To regonaize his lips, and his soft pale skin. His thick furrowed eyebrows, going perfectly with his focused eyes.

When, the Priest then said, "You may kiss the bride."

Tyler took Caroline, in his arms and kissed her with all his might. It was adorable, everyone cheered and laughed.

Finally, Caroline found someone.

Damon's pov

"Long time, no see, Brother." I said to Stefan, as we sat.

We were at the small party for, Caroline and Tyler that were now newly weds.

Barbie of course was happy, dancing with wolfboy and her friends.

Bonnie looked beautiful, in a soft peach dress and her hair now fiercly back to curls with small flowers in her hair. Her smile seemed to brighten the whole party... I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Stefan, who had come for, Caroline's wedding, too couldn't keep his eyes off of, Elena.

Heck, both of them kept looking at eachother.

"Yeah.. How have you been?" Stefan said, taking a sip of wine.

"I'm good... How are you? Have you yet forgiven me?" I asked.

Stefan only chuckled, "I've forgiven a lot of things from you. Of course I'll forgive what happened... Let's just forget it."

"Like you forgot, Elena? Or have you still be thinking of her? The girl practiclly almost died for three years. You could've called me just to ask if she was alright-"

"Damn it, Damon! I have been checking in on her! Every month that passed for three years, I've come back to see if she was fine. You actually think, after what she did.. After I've forgiven her, that I won't check on her? I know I left her in a bad way.. But I was angry.."

"You had every right to be angry." I said, finally realizing that he still of course loved, Elena. "You had every right to hate me. I don't even know why you easily forgave me. I took advantage of her."

Stefan bit his lip, "I can't hate you. And I know you did.. You both took advantage of yourselves. She took advantage of your depression with Bonnie, and you took advantage of her insecurity and confusion. She did love you... I don't know if she loved you more than me, or if she ever loved me... But I knew she did care about you, and I know before you met, Bonnie.. You were in love with her too... I don't know what happened, but.. I forgive you both."

I nodded, "Thank you... for forgiving me... For forgiving her.. She's been pretty down these years.. Almost dead."

Stefan replied, "I know, I would always get the feeling of talking to her but... I didn't know if she wanted to see me... How I left her..It was wrong. I thought maybe she was pissed at me for that... But, I missed her.. I still miss her..."

For the first time, I decided to do something good for, Stefan.. He was my brother afterall, I rested a hand on his shoulder, "Go talk to her. Believe me, it'll make her have life again. Just to know you forgive her..."

Stefan hesitated, and looked at Elena, from afar. She was talking to, Caroline. And then music began to play, and Tyler asked, Caroline, for a dance.

Stefan sighed and nodded, he walked up to Elena. Elena noticed him, her dark doe eyes lit up suddenly, that deadness vanished and some type of light began to sparkle from her eyes. The life was sucked back into her...

I smiled to myself, I wanted my brother to be with her... Before, I would've done anything to rip them apart... Now, I only wanted him so find happiness with Elena, because honestly.. They both deserved the best.

The music that played, hit me.. I realized that the song was very familer... Linger, by The Cranberries... The song that played when, Bonnie and I had our first kiss, at her birthday party on the beach...

The memory filled my mind, the memory of when time was better. My life actually meant something...

Flashback

If you, if you could return Don't let it burn, don't let it fade I'm sure I'm not being rude But it's just your attitude It's tearing me apart It's ruining everything

"Happy Birthday," I said giving Bonnie, a gift box, that yet she had to open. It was Bonnie's 18th birthday, she was having a birthday party on the beach. I led her out of the small dock where music played and Elena and Stefan, and other of Bonnie's friends danced. I wanted to give her, her present in private... So at least no one, gave me small looks as in saying, "Oh, you care." I did.. But still..

Her dark brown eyes lightened, "Damon! I didn't need a gift, you really didn't-"

"Would you just open it!" I said chuckling.

We both stood by the beach, the ocean's waves filling out ears, the brisk wind that would run past, making Bonnie's hair blow back, along with her white dress.

The sunsetted sun, glimmered against her eyes.. She looked beautiful.

Bonnie began to open the gift box, to reveal the vintage styled locket, with a ruby diamond in the middle of the heart. With crystal lining around.

Bonnie's mouth opened wide, and she gasped, "Damon! W-what..."

"It belonged to my mother... I've had it for a while, and since you've helped me out a lot... And because.. You're special.. I thought I'd give it to you." I said truthfully.

She sighed and looked at me with soft eyes, "Damon, this was your mother's I don't deserve this..."

I held her hand, "You do... Bonnie.. I really have never met someone who made me feel... Alive again.. In some weird way, it's like over the past months, I've just grown attached to you.. To your words, the way you think.. You could find beauty in anything.. And somewhere along the way, you must've thought that I was.. Worth it.. For us becoming friends.. And now... I feel more for you, what I feel for you is beyond friendship.. I don't know if you'd want the same but-"

And her lips were on mine, our lips moved slowly, and softly. With a hint of passion locked into them...  
>I stroke her lightly, memorizing her body. My hands moving up and down her hips and back.. I want her to melt into me, like butter on toast. I want to absorb her and walk around for the rest of my days with her encased in my skin. I stay motionless, savoring the feeling of her body against mine. I m afraid to breathe in case I break the spell. Her lips were hypontizing, a magical taste... Everything was so war, I've always lived my life in coldness.. and darkness.. But feeling her lips on mine, the world was a light.. Fireworks exploding, beamns of light danced behind my eyelids. Her taste was sweet, like bubblegum and coke. Or strawberries... A fresh taste of life...<p>

We soon broke away, I still tasted her on my lips... Gravity wasn't holding me.. It was her, she was holding the world to me... I feel incredibly, enormously in love with, Bonnie Bennett...

Her brown eyes glowed warmly, "I'm in love with you, Damon... I never thought it would happen... But, I love you... I love you, and I don't care if you're a vampire.. Just don't bite me," She said joking.

I laughed, and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, judgy."

You know I'm such a fool for you You got me wrapped around your finger Do you have to let it linger Do you have to, do you have to Do you have to let it linger

Present day

That memory still made me smile, to myself... I spotted Bonnie, sitting by the dinner table, just drinking and watching the dancing couples...  
>But I noticed that shearness in her eyes, as if she was trying to hold back tears... She was remembering...<br>I put down my drink, and swallowed my fear of her rejecting me, I had to make things right with her. Even if I would never be able to love her again...

"Bonnie?"

She looked at me, "Hey,"

I smiled warmly and reached out for her hand, "Would you like to dance? Afterall, this song is... It's special, for both of us.."

She laughed softly, and seemed hesitant, but she returned her gaze back to me, and smiled, "Okay,"

I held her hand, and led her to the dancefloor, my arms encircled her waist and her arms wrapped around my neck.

We both softly swayed to the song, "I.. I'm sorry about yesterday.. Reading the letter... I was curious.. and-"

"It's fine.. It doesn't bother me.. In fact, I'm glad you read it.. So you could know.. know what I've been feeling.." I answered, looking right into her eyes.. That seemed like the only place for me to find truth in.

She looked away from me, anywhere but my eyes...

"You remembered this song.. Didn't you?" She asked, giving a small smile.

I chuckled, "Of course.. Our first kiss... It meant a lot."

"Damon.. I don't want to go back on old terms-"

"Bonnie, I need you to listen... I need you to know that what I wrote for three years, there are more letters.. That all of them meant something.. I worked so hard for that first kiss, and a heart doesn't forget something like that. It's like an old photo, time can make a feeling fade.. But the memory of the first love, just stays... It stays for the rest of your life.. And honestly the feeling never faded for me.. My love never faded.. What I did that night... I regret it with every fiber in my body... I need you to know how sorry I am." I told her, trying to look her in the eye, but she kept looking away..

She then spoke up, "I can't bare the thought of hating you, for the rest of my life... But I don't know if I can trust you enough to... be with you again... God, I loved you so much.. But the way you broke me... Promises can be broken just as easily as they were made, it's like the pain of your love is just a reminder that I can easily get hurt..."

"I understand if you don't love me anymore... Even tho I want to be with you so badly... I would cross any boundry or rule just to be with you... But at least let me have your friendship..." I said hopefully, if I couldn't have Bonnie, like I did... I would only just simply want her presense in my life...

Tears began to spill from her eyes, "I don't know what you want, Damon! I don't even know what I want! God! You think this is easy for me, to come back and see all these memories, to feel your presense in my life again! It kills me, I can't breathe, I can't spend one day without you on my mind.. It's always been like this.. For the past three years, I've made myself up from the love you no longer wanted... You did what you did with Elena... And I can't change that.. so I forgave you and Elena... I cannot hate you both... But this... Being in Mystic Falls again, and feeling this love for you all over again... I can't.. Everything I read in that letter.. It makes me cry of joy and sadness, joy because what we had was real.. To me it was," She said, "It was all real.. And the sadness, because it all ended so quickly.. What you said that night before we seperated.. I will always hold it in my mind... But I cannot be your friend, without being your love..."

And she moved from me, and walked out of the party...

Elena's pov

Stefan began to walk up to me... My heart began to speed up, I could feel his presense growing closer and closer.. and then he was in front of me...

"Stefan.." That was all I could whisper, just his name slipped from my lips.

He smiled softly, "Hello, Elena.."

Tears dared to spill from my eyes, but I held them back... Just to feel him this close again, it was the end of me..

"Hi... H-how have you been?" I asked simply, there was nothing else to say... I guess it was all written on my face.

"I've been good... I was staying in Italy for a while, sometimes I'd drop by in New York, to see if Bonnie, was okay... And here.. I used to, um.. Check up on the town.." He said, biting his lips softly.

'He came back before?' I thought to myself, for some reason... A thought bubbled in my head, did he come back to check on me? My heart began to beat..

"Stefan, I-"

He held my hand, "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled and laughed softly, he returned the smile.. and from there, I knew he had forgiven me.. Without me even saying the word.. That was, what captured me by Stefan, his forgivness... It was beyond anything, his warm green eyes just had a welcoming feeling... After everything, I did to him... He still managed to forgive me...

"I'd love to..." I said, and he led me to the dance floor...

Damon's pov

"Caroline!" I called, walking over to her and Tyler, I need to go after, Bonnie... I wasn't going to end things like this, end it as if it meant nothing. I wanted her, and I know she still loved me and wanted me... She was my witch, my love, and my life.. I wasn't going to let her slip away.

"Damon?"

"Look, I really hope you don't mind if I leave... I need to go after-"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Go! Go get your girl!" She said laughing

I chuckled, "Thank you, Barbie. Congrats, wolf. You have one hell of a girl."

Tyler laughed and kissed Caroline's cheek.

Stefan and Elena both smiled at me, I could tell, Elena had gone on better terms with Stefan.

"Go get her!" They both called out, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, feeling as cheesy as ever. It all felt like some chick flick.  
>Quickly, I drove to Bonnie's house.<p>

As soon as I got there, I ran vampire speed, up the tree that led to her window, I knew she wasn't going to open the door.

Luckily, her window was open.

I jumped in, landing in a swift crouch, to find, Bonnie standing by the doorway.

"Damon, get out now." She demanded, her dark brown eyes filled with anger.

"Look, you need to listen to me-"

"There's nothing to listen to! I'm leaving, and I don't want anything to do with you. I can't be with you, understand it." She said, while packing her things.

I held her wrist and held her to me, she punched my chest and tried to push me away, "Damon, let go!"

"No. If you leave, I'll follow you.. I will follow you forever, until you accept that you love me, and you want to be with me.. Till you accept that I'm sorry... That I'm filled with regret, and that I want you more than ever before."

She stopped fighting and only looked me in the eyes, and suddenly out of everything we've both been through... My lips were against hers... Again that familer taste of her landed on my lips... A perfect spell was casted...I held Bonnie and picked her up, landing on her bed.. Bonnie sback hit the pillows as I climbed on top of her kissing at her neck, my hands exploring her body like it was the first time I had ever touched her. I was so engrossed in the kiss that I hadn t felt my fangs extended until I tasted her blood on my tongue. I pulled back quickly before running my thumb over her lip.

I m so sorry I said. Bonnie put her arms around me and ran her fingertips and hands all over me, retracing the lines that she had tried to forget about over the past few years, studying their every curve and bend. Her eyes had been shut and she had barely even felt the little prick of his fangs until she herself could taste the metallic tang on her tongue. She opened her eyes as his thumb caressed over her lip and she swallowed, shaking her head.

S just a nick. Don t be sorry. she whispered, kissing my thumb gently as her hands moved to cup the sides of my face, gently running her own thumb over his cheek bone.

I nodded before bending down and slowly moving my lips against hers. My hand came up to her jaw and thumbed over it just as she had done with me. I moved my body to lay beside her on the bed so all his weight wouldn t be bearing down on her small curved frame.

I tucked a stray hair behind her ear as I whispered, You re beautiful you know before continuing to run my finger along Bonnie's jaw and softly over her lips.

Bonnie kissed me back, soft and sweet. She turned on her side, staring at me as my hand traced her face. Her fingers ran up and down his arm slowly as her eyes darted down when I spoke, biting her lip before releasing it again.

Pretty, yeah, but not beautiful. My mother was beautiful. she whispered gently and looked back up at me. She couldn t stop the words before they came out, and she almost wished she did. Why did you come after me?

My response was awfully late.

"Because.. I don't know.. It was a natural extinct.. I needed to go after you.. I couldn't let you slip away, like you did before."

There was no doubt that I had heard Bonnie s question. This was what I was afraid of, having Bonnie know that she had been breaking my wall down and bringing out my emotions for all these years. I cared deeply for the witch, more than I would have liked. I did the only thing that came to my mind and kissed her again. This time more forceful, sliding my tongue into her mouth with a small moan while my hand rests on one of her breasts. Bonnie didn t even have time to respond before my lips were on hers again, tongue sliding inside with perfect ease as my hand groped her chest, and she had no choice but to arch into the touch as a moan slid into his mouth from hers. Bonnie moved her hands to claw at his back, dragging them down as hard as she could, knowing he would like that all the more. She pulled back from the kiss for air, and she just couldn t seem to stop her words. I missed you she gasped out, and then tried to cover it up as fast as she could. And kissed me again, and rolled on top of me. Her dark brown eyes glittered with desire... Her mouth landed on mine. Our bodies connected, so close to eachother. Every inch was pressed up against my body.. My hands moved down her body, unzipping her dress, leaving her in her bra and underwear.. Her beautiful caramal skin sparkling against the light sun streams that filled her room.  
>We continued like this, discovering one another's bodies... Her body was bare to me, the perfect curves of her body, a small waist and wide hips.. My hands traveled all over her body, passing curves and dips... Her own hands moved around my body, clawing my back with passion.. It stung, but it felt good... To feel her soft breaths in my ear, to feel her hands mixing in my hair.. My own hands braided into her fiercly curly hair.<p>

Then the moment came, I towered over her, staring into her eyes.. I kissed her forehead softly, "I'll love you for eternity... I won't ever hurt you again."

She smiled softly and kissed my lips, "I love you.."

And our bodies melted into one...

Elena's pov

"So, I'll see you tommorow?" Stefan asked, as he walked me home, from Caroline's wedding. Caroline who had gone off on her honeymoon to Greece with Tyler. She could only laugh and make jokes of, Damon and Bonnie. Knowing, Damon had run off like a puppy to Bonnie.

Now, Stefan and I... We hadn't gone to the subject of what happened, it was as if we had met eachother again. All over again, I was falling in love with him.

"Sure," I said laughing as I almost stumbled on the door steps to my house.

"Whoa, careful there." He said chuckled, and held me softly to him...

Our eyes met, his dark green ones, melting into mine... A moment where the world didn't matter, it was just Stefan and I...

We then broke apart, and I nervously laughed, "Um.. Stefan.. I just wanted to say this.. Of what happened three years ago.. What I did.. I need you to know how sorry I am.. I live in regret, I should've never done that to you.."

Stefan nodded and smiled understandingly, "I've forgiven you a long time ago... I forgive you."

And he softly and gently kissed my forehead, memories melted in my mind.. My heart skipped beats... My cheeks were warm.

He pulled away and cupped my face, "Don't ever forget how much I love you. Even after everything.. You're still the girl I love.. I'll always love you. I know you love me too.."

Tears began to spill from my eyes, "I love you so much... I'm so sorry."

I began to sob, unattractive sobs came from me, and he only hugged me. "Don't cry... Please, don't cry."

"I love you.." He whispered.

I looked up at him, and then.. He bent down, knowing how short I was, and kissed my lips softly...

I kissed back, feeling his love all over again. That warm rush skipping through my body, everything was so warm.. He was holding me to the earth... I stay motionless, afraid that I might break some type of spell... Our bodies were so close together... We were melted into one another..

1 month later

Elena's pov

"You're already leaving!" I complained to Bonnie, making small puppy faces, as we stood outside her house, waiting for Damon to bring the car. Her and Damon were moving to New York since, Bonnie's vacation was over, Damon had decided to go with her. Saying, he had nothing here in Mystic Falls, but he surely had someone to follow.  
>Stefan and I decided to stay in Mystic Falls, I had enrolled in the local University, and so did Stefan, he didn't mind going into the University again. As long as he was with me... Over the month, things were finally back in place.. After the mistakes that had been comitted, I had gained back my best friend, my boyfriend's brother's friendship, and my own boyfriend.. Well fiance.. Stefan has proposed to me right after the day we got back together, his light green eyes were filled with hope. Tears wanted to break out from my eyes, I happily accepted. And soon we were going to be just like Caroline and Tyler.<br>Caroline who finally had come back to Mystic Falls, since she and Tyler stayed extra time in Greece, supposingly they fell in love with it.  
>Things were... Great...<p>

"I have to! Dude, my grades will drop, if I don't." Bonnie laughed, while hugging me goodbye.

Caroline came down the street along with Tyler, "Wait! Don't say goodbye without me!"

We all laughed and went into a group hug, "Guys, I'm not leaving forever. Besided, I'm going to have to come back, since someone here is getting married!"

I blushed, and giggled.

Soon, Damon had finally arrived with Stefan.

"Alright, the car's here. Now, let's get going." Damon said clapping his hands and smirking.

Stefan came up to me and kissed my cheek, wrapped his arm around my waist.

Bonnie laughed, and hugged us one more time. "I love you guys, I'll call you when we get to New York!"

Damon nodded, and hugged Caroline and I. Then, gave Tyler what seemed to be a bro fist, and Stefan a quick smirk and a hug.

"Pretend that never happend." He said smirking, while getting into the car.

We laughed, Bonnie and Damon then both drived off, while Bonnie waving and Damon beeping the horn.

"Ah, imma miss em'." Caroline said while resting her head on Tyler's shoulder.

"I know, me too." I said.

"Don't worry, they'll be back soon.. And, besided don't we have to go plan a wedding?" Stefan asked giving me a slick smile.

I laughed, "Well, of course," I said, "Caroline, you coming?"

She smiled brightly, "Of course! I love weddings! Com'on Tyler!" She said, dragging Tyler along with Stefan and I...

Everything was in place...


End file.
